Rabbits in the Sky
by Kyoumen-Fumei
Summary: Hmmm. . . Junjou Romantica, KHR, what more can I say? Slight lemon  when in doubt, don't read  and summary, summary. . . Tsuna and Misaki are good friends while Akihiko and Hibari watch over them carefully. Hibari gains some very interesting tips.


**Rabbits in the Sky**

By Kyoumen and Fumei

WARNINGS: YAOI! No likey no read-y. Pairings include the following: Hibari x Tsuna, Yamamoto x Gokudera, Usagi x Misaki. Crossover fic with two pairings from KHR and one from Junjou Romantica.

Disclaimer: KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) and Junjou Romantica (not "or" for those legal freaks) does NOT (!) belong to Kyoumen, Fumei, or our alter egos. Happy?

Some background info: KHR characters are in first year highschool (japanese system) and Misaki from JR is younger (3rd/senior). YamaGoku already together, slightly known, even slightly-er public. HibaTsuke together, not known (damages Kyouya pride). Usagi x Misaki already together, where they are in the later chappies. Tsuna friends with Misaki, Hibari still in Disciplinary Committee, Yamamoto is baseball star, Gokudera is the hot foreigner who moved in when he moved in in the series. basically yaoi scenes here and there...

u can sorta tell who's typing wat, cuz me, fumei, mostly type little paragraphs, while kyoumen-senpai type mostly one line stuffy...altho kyoumen-senpai might continue my little paragraphs...but all that happens randomly XD

* * *

><p><em><span>Namimori Highschool: After school<span>_

Tsuna sighed. Being the useless person he was, it was no suprise he'd gotten dead last on every test during finals. "Ah," he looked up, noticing his best friend, "Konichiwa, Misaki-sempai!" "Konichiwa," Misaki replied. "Oi. Misaki." Said boy turned around, shaking in his feet. "How long are you going to make me wait?" The famed author leaned against his sports car, a cigarette carelessly placed in his mouth. Students walking by looked in curiosity why such a famous person was here, but then again, they had done that for three years already.

"Ah, Usagi-san! Quit being so showy, would you?" Misaki jogged over to where Akihiko was. The silver haired one chuckled lightly as he ruffled the brown hair. "Stop being so late then." Tsuna watched from a distance, being one of the very few who knew the two's secret. He sighed as a shadow loomed over him secretly. "If you don't tell these herbivores to stop their PDA, I'll bite them to death." "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna quaked in fear and was about to call out to his senpai when, "Oi, Juudaime! Is this guy annoying you?" Gokudera strode into view, fists clenched and a cigarette in his mouth. "No smoking on campus, herbivore." Hibari easily swiped the cigarette out of the right-hand man's mouth. "Maa maa, Gokudera," Yamamoto walked up, following his "boyfriend". "Aren't you going to watch me play?" He had his typical baseball attire on, his bat leaning against his shoulder. The non public couple walked off, their hands held lightly. "I'll see you in my office in 10 minutes, herbivore." Hibari glared at Tsuna with blue-gray eyes, with a softness rarely shown to anyone but Tsuna. Said tenth sighed as Hibari disappeared, noting the elegant ruffle the wind made in his silky hair. Waving goodbye to Misaki, he walked off after Hibari's swift form.

-x-

On the baseball field during the game, the one up to bat hit his usual home-run. Fans cheered wildly as he raced around the bases. A certain fan glanced up from his book to watch the batter speed across the bases, taking note of the strong legs. He muttered under his breath, "Go, yakyuu-baka..." then resumed reading the book in hand. After the game, Yamamoto walked up to his boyfriend in the empty stands. "Did you watch?" "No duh, baka," Gokudera blushed under his bangs. "Wanna stay over today?" The baseball star reached out his hand. Gokudera looked away, blushing profusely, stood up, and walked in the direction of Yamamoto's house. "Fine."

-x-

Tsuna knocked on the door to the Disciplinary Committee's door. "Enter," a cold, bored voice said. With a sigh, Tsuna walked in, taking in Kyouya's dark hair, closed eyes, and steel tonfa gleaming on the desk. "Hibari-san? You wanted to see me?" Tsuna could already tell what was to come. Hibari walked up to him and gave him a glare. "You better not go out with that guy." "Hibari-san," Tsuna was tired of explaining this, "Misaki-senpai is just a friend. Besides, he has Usagi-san." Hibari turned away, hiding his suspicious face. Tsuna walked up and hugged his "boyfriend" around the waist. "Why would I ever leave you, Hibari-san?" Hibari sighed and smiled slightly, reaching around to ruffle Tsuna's hair with a gentle hand.

-x-

"Oi. . . Usagi-san. . . ahhh, stop it," Misaki sighed as the elder's hands roamed his body. "Why should I? You're already hard, anyone can see it." Usami caught Misaki's mouth in a deep kiss, their saliva mixing as their tongues battled in need. "Usagi-san," Misaki moaned, then pulled away, wanting to tell his partner something. "Usagi-san? Can I go to my kouhai's place tomorrow?" Akihiko looked a bit surprised and annoyed at the question, because that question stopped his "refill" of Misaki. He frowned and thought for a while. "...What are you going to be doing over there?"

"Ah, Tsuna-kun and I will be working on a project together. For the upcoming festival."

"Hm...why not just invite him over here? I would like to know him a bit better, seeing that he is your friend."

"Eh? No way, Usagi-san, even with him over, you're gonna do perverted stuff to me!"

"How cruel. I'm being thought of that way."

"No, that's only because it's TRUE."

"..."

The silver haired one looked surprised once more, then stared into space. "Usagi-san?" Misaki's hand reached over to pat Akihiko on the cheek, but just as he was about to, the writer grabbed Misaki's arm and then carried him like a princess. Misaki's green eyes widened while shades of red grew on his face.

"Usagi-san, put me down!"

"I don't want to. I need my refill of Misaki."

"Ehh? But you just have your "refill" last night!"

"Too bad. I need extra for tomorrow night."

-x-

"Yeah, Misaki-senpai. I can go to your place today." Tsuna was happy, his friendship was going well, and he was going to meet one of the world's most famous authors. What the young Tenth didn't know, was that Hibari had been listening, sitting on a nearby tree branch, Hibird perched in his hair. He sighed, feeling betrayed, running a hand through his silky locks. Two sides of him battled with equal strength in his head, one saying Tsuna was cheating and the other saying his love interest was simply hanging out with a friend. _A friend_, he thought, the words echoing in his mind. He jumped down, landing lightly in front of a suprised Tsuna. "I'm going with you." Tsuna, confused at first, realized the nodded with a small smile. "Hai, Hibari-san."

Gokudera limped through the hallways, thanking whatever god out there that Yamamoto's father had been out to visit the fishing company. He plopped into his seat, ignoring the fangirls who thought he was straight, their squeals bouncing around his aching head. Class started, making everyone silent as the Demon Kamijo entered the room, and started his lecture. The storm guardian glanced back to see Yamamoto looking dazed. He snorted to himself, cursing for being uke again. _But it felt so good_... Gokudera swiped the thought out of his mind as the memories hit him yet again.

"Takeshi Yamamoto...pay...ATTENTION!"

A piece of chalk went flying straight towards Yamamoto's forehead. It hit, making a small crack sound, and then fell to the floor. This immediately brought Yamamoto out of his daze, and then surprised eyes met with a pair of murderous eyes.

"Takeshi Yamamoto...stand outside. Apparently you cannot pay attention in class, so get out."

"Ahaha...ok..." The baseball player nervously scratched the back of his neck, and then shuffled out of the classroom. Gokudera, who was sitting next to Yamamoto, purposely chuckled softly, but loud enough do Kamijou could hear.

"Hayato Gokudera, you too, get out."

"Yeah, yeah." Both glared at each other before turning away. Gokudera slid the door open and stood next to Yamamoto.

"Ahaha, why are you out here, Hayato?"

"Because," he swallowed his pride and took a deep breath, "I wanted to be with you." He turned around, his cheeks a deep red.

Yamamoto looked down in suprise, then lightly kissed Gokudera on the lips.

"Oi, yakyu-baka!" the storm guardian whispered harshly, "We're in public! What if someone saw?"

Yamamoto gave his easy smile. "Wanna ditch today?"

"No. I'm still sore from last night."

The rain guardian fake frowned, knowing he would get his way.

"But, Gokudera. . . I want you." He pulled his classic puppy-dog look.

Gokudera tried to resist, then sighed, "Fine." They ran out holding hands.

-x-

"Ahhh. . . Mmf. . . Hibari-san!" Tsuna moaned into the kiss, as Hibari held his melting body. "Hibari-san? Won't anyone notice?"

"This is the Disciplinary Committee Headquarters, the shades are down, these walls are virtually sound proof. Any complaints?" He shot a glare down to his love interest.

"N-No," Tsuna shook under the gaze. Wanting to get out from under that stare, he said, "Ne, Hibari-san? Can you kiss me again? It felt really good."

The skylark smirked, and complied, attacking the younger's mouth harsher than before.

-x-

"Ne, Usagi-san...do wanna go out somewhere again? I mean, that is, if u have time..." The voice got quieter and quieter, and Akihiko could definitely tell that the other was getting emabarrased, making him want to tease the younger. He leaned over from his sitting position to snuggle Misaki, feeling the other's body heat up even more that it was. "Baka Usagi-san! Let go!" Misaki burrowed his head deeper into the pillow, making his voice even more inaudible. "Is your kouhai not going to be here today?" Misaki lifted his face from the pillow, still blushing a beautiful deep rose. "No, we'll re-schedule another time. He said today he was. . . busy." The famed author smirked, closing his eyes. "Looks like yesterday's preparation turns into a bonus. Misaki, cook me some octopus-shaped weenies please? Then we'll continue from yesterday." Misaki sighed, figuring this would be the outcome, and went off to the kitchen.

-x-

Gokudera's eyes flickered open. _God, I'm so sore_. He sat up painfully, then stopped, noticing Yamamoto's arms around him in a loose hug. "Yakyu-baka," he cursed under his breath, feeling his lower back and legs scream out in pain. "Ne, Gokudera," Yamamoto rolled over, yawning as he moved, "Did you have a good time?" As Gokudera prepped a smart retort, he stopped, feeling his heart burst in disagreement. Sighing, he said, "Yeah. . . unfortunately." Yamamoto smiled in the dark.

-x-

"Ahh. . . Faster!. . . Hibari-san!" Tsuna released onto Kyouya's pale chest. Moonlight bathed them both in milky-white streams in the Committee's Headquarters. Kyouya panted lightly, looking at Tsuna's tired form, lying face-up on the table, legs dangling over the edge. He pulled the boy to him, still inside, and hoisted him to his desk chair, which he hastily covered with an old coat. The skylark tenderly kissed the boss, making the boy whimper softly. "Move," Kyouya whispered into his ear. Tsuna complied, putting his feet on the edge of the chair, pushing himself up, then falling tiredly back down, his cock quickly becoming erect once more. "Faster," the cloud guardian whispered, pumping the uke as he nibbled on the younger's ear. "Hi-Hibari-san. . . I'm so tired. . . Can you. . . take over?" Tsuna fell down one more time, cum spilling from his member, and fell immediately asleep. Hibari patted Tsuna's head as it fell to the crook between neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes, and slept, the two naked boys, holding each other even in their sleep.

-x-

_Few days later..._

"AAHHHHHH! BAKA USAGI-SAN, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Misaki yelled as rushing out the room. The author leisurely strode over to the panicking boy. "Calm down, you'll have time if you go over with my sports car." The other paused his rushing, glaring at the silver haired one. "You make enough attention, I'm not gonna let you embarrass my kouhai too." When said, Misaki dashed out the door, sprinting to the school. When he reached his destination, he spotted the person he was meeting. "Tsuna-kun! Sorry for making you wait!"

"Ah, don't worry, Misaki-senpai, I just got here too!" That was when the senpai noticed that his kouhai was sweating just like him, while clutching his almost falling materials. "Well then, now that we met, let's go over to my house to finish your project!"

"Hai, Misaki-senpai!"

-x-

Gokudera woke up, rubbing his protesting lower body. _It's five fucking AM._ He turned on the bathroom light, filling the tub full with steaming water. Gently lowering himself into the warm liquid, feeling some of the aches and pains from hours of hard sex relax and dissolve away. _That yakyuu-baka_. Closing his eyes, the storm guardian sighed, remembering the feel of Yamamoto's large length, his smooth skin, those tender lips. _What the hell?_ He face-palmed himself, blushing cherry red. He stepped out, trails of water flowing over his pale skin, then started to get ready for school.

-x-

Hibari prowled the school in its earlier mornings. He watched Tsuna and Misaki in a classroom, making posters for their haunted house. The skylark could feel his temple pop with slight jealousy, then noticed the prescence of another pair of eyes watching the same window. Looking down from his perch on a tree branch, Hibari noticed the famed Akihiko Usami watching. Compared to his leaning casually against the sports car, the author's face was tight as his full lips gripped the cigarette in a firm line. The cloud guardian hopped down, and plucked the offending cigarette out with a, "Smoking is not allowed within a certain distance of this school." Usami looked at this impudent, slightly shorter teen, who seemed to know and not care who he was. "And you are?" he asked, an eyebrow twitched upward in curiousity. "Disciplinary Committee Chairman. I assume you are watching someone?" "No, just driving around." And with that, Akihiko Usami went back in his car and drove away.

-x-

Misaki nervously walked to his kohai's place, mainly because a certain prefect was "escorting" them. He could feel Hibari's glare burn a hole in his head. The youngest one seemed oblivious to all of this. All three arrived at Tsuna's house, and the raven head broke the silence by speaking. "Oi, herbivore, you better not stay too late, otherwise I'll have to punish you." Said herbivore was unsurprised by this warning. "Hai, hai, Hibari-san, of course I'll come go home in time. I wouldn't want to bother your _special _person. Besides, what gives you to order me? I'm older than you, you know?" The head prefect seemed slightly taken back by this statement, and then he glared. "Fine, do what you want..."

"Oh! I can? Yay!" Misaki double high-fived his smiling kouhai. "Tsuna-kun, we're gonna have lotsa fun without Mr. Iceman here!" 'Mr. Iceman's' eyes twitched. Hibari followed the them up, leaning against the doorway as the two friends pulled out all sorts of supplies. "Oh my! What a suprise! Usami Akihiko, one of my favorite authors! In my house! Please come in, no need to deal with politeness, Usami-san! Step right in!" Nana Sawada gushed at the suave author who stepped into the modest household. Climbing the stairs, he too leaned casually in the doorway, opposite to the Chairman. He ignored the glare threatening to make him spontaneously combust, and looked at his cute Misaki. Looking across, he noticed Hibari looking at Tsuna. Akihiko sighed, smiling to himself, this boy was just as protective as he was. He exited the room, beckoning Kyouya after him, and leaned against the wall. The cloud guardian narrowed his eyes, closed the door behind him, and took a firm stand in front of the author. "What?" he asked, daring a reply.

"I see you have your eyes on the other cute boy in there." A faint blush creeped into his cheeks, "And what if?"

Usami shrugged, "Well I'm not after your guy. Mine's the other one." He jerked his head toward the door. "I believe we have some common ground here. I won't go after your boy," the author said, raising his hands in surrender, "But you won't go after mine. Agreed?" Akihiko held out his hand, to which Hibari grudgingly shook. "Agreed, herbivore. You better hold your word." Usami smirked, than walked casually down the stairs and out the door, politely brushing off Tsuna's mom, explaining he would pick up Misaki later.

-x-

"So," Gokudera said cautiously, "What do you want to do after?" He and Yamamoto were in a fancy Italian resturant, both dressed in suits. An arrangement of exotic seafood in front of the storm guardian and a plate of simple pasta in front the rain. Yamamoto started eating, twirling the pasta with his fork, slightly intimidated by the professional atmosphere. "Maa maa," he said, an easy smile lighting up his face, "Well I guess we could go to the park for a twilight stroll." Gokudera smirked, chewing on the delicately combined flavors of grilled seafood. "Sounds good, I guess." The two continued their "date night" in silence.

-x-

"Sorry for intruding tonight sempai," Tsuna nervously laughed. Misaki, Akihiko, Hibari, and himself stood around the living room. Misaki had insisted the two of them stay over, mainly to have the oldest male get used to his friends. Rather his friend and his creep-tastic boyfriend. "Ano," Misaki stuttered on, "this will be the room you two stay in. There's two beds, a bathroom down the hall, and anything else you need, just let me know." Tsuna nodded, watching Hibari lay down on the bed, arms behind his head, and dose off.

The night went on long, Misaki and Tsuna needing to have to finish the posters that day. Tsuna finally retired to their shared room, where Hibari's eyes snapped open immediately. Shedding his coat, the strongest guardian closed the door_,_ pulling the younger in for a tight hug. And a soft kiss.

The other brown haired one didn't retire so soon. Since the project took most of the day, he did not get a chance to finish the housework in time. Misaki started with the dishes, trying to stay as quiet as possible, thinking that Usaig-san must be asleep by now. As soon as he thought that, he felt a large pair of arms wrap around his thin frame. "Usagi-san! I thought u were asleep already..."

"No way, I barely got any Misaki today...but I'll let you go today." As finishing saying that, the author lightly kissed Misaki on the forehead. "I'll be in my room is you need me." Akihiko sauntered off to his bedroom, leaving a surprised, but netherless, embarrased Misaki to wash the dishes. "Usagi-san..._hai, must finish quickly...!_" Misaki finished washing the dishes and then continued to take in the laundry, folding them into a basket. When he finished all the housework, he jogged upstairs, changed into a spare pajama Usagi-san had, and tip-toed over to his lover's room. Misaki slowly opened the door to find Usagi-san already in bed. He crawled into the bed with Usagi-san and then snuggled against the broad back. Suddenly, the younger was wrapped in a gentle hug. "Ah-...!" Feeling the other's body temperature rise immensly, the older could barely make out the quick muffled "Oyasuminasai, Usagi-san."

-x-

Yamamoto could feel Gokudera shivering slightly next to him. "Want my jacket?" Earning a glare from his boyfriend, he laughed, taking the clothing article off anyway and draped it over the other's shoulder's. "Yakyu-baka," the storm guardian protested, "aren't you cold? You'll get sick." He attempted to reluctantly remove the jacket, but Yamamoto simply put an arm around him instead. "Naw. I'm warm just being near you, Gokudera." He cupped the shorter male's cheeks in his large hands, and kissed him gently. Gokudera blushed an insane red, letting himself be taken away by Yamamoto's tongue. "I love you, Gokudera." The boy blushed an impossibly deeper red and replied, "Shut up, yakyu-baka," then put his arms around the other's neck.

-x-

Time skippy to next morning :)

When the younger brown haired boy woke up, he found the warmth next to him already gone. This made him frantically search the room. "Hibari-san? Hibari-san, where are you?" Then he checked the clock, reading it to be 8:30am. "Oh...no wonder he's out of bed..." Tsuna quickly walked out of the room, because he accidentally went to sleep with his clothes on, making them a bit wrinkled. When he walked out, he noticed Hibari already sitting at the breakfast table with the famous author. They seemed to be talking about something while both scribbling on a piece of paper. This made the younger curious, so he slowly crept towards, attempting to hear what they are talking about. When he got within hearing range, he heard, "...then you push him down, then you...and then..." That was all Tsuna heard, until he stepped back, and being the dame-Tsuna he is, he tripped and fell down with a loud thud. Immediately, both pairs of eyes noticed him, crumpled on the ground. "A-ano. . . Ohayo, Hibari-san, Usagi-san."

Both narrowed their eyes on him. "Go wake up Misaki. Tell him I'm hungry." Usagi looked at Tsuna intently. The tenth quickly walked away, hearing the two continue talking in hushed voices. "Oi, Misaki-senpai," Tsuna gently shook the elder, "Get up. Usagi-san says he's getting hungry. And he and Hibari-san are talking about stuff." Misaki jumped awake. "He's _hungry?_ Oh shit, I gotta get up." Tsuna watched his sempai hurry around the room, then followed him down the stairs to where Akihiko was drawing something and showing it to a nodding Hibari. "Got it?" the author looked at Hibari intently. "Yeah, I'll try it out." Misaki ran past them unknowingly and started to prepare breakfast. "What were you talking about, Hibari-san?" Tsuna leaned over, attempting to look at the paper, but Akihiko snatched it away. "Just some ideas," Hibari said without emotion, closing his eyes and yawning. "When's your slave going to get us breakfast?" Usagi's temple twitched, but calmed down, "_Misaki_ is preparing it. It should be ready soon."

As if on cue, Misaki walked in, setting down four plates of fluffy eggs, tender sausages, and golden hash browns. All of them ate in silence. Usagi eating delicately with his fork, Misaki's head down, Tsuna marveling at the cooking skills, and Hibari sipping at cold tea that the eldest had prepared earlier. "So what was so interesting, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, trying to start a conversation. "Nothing," both Hibari and Akihiko stared down at the boy with cold, evil eyes. Said boy cowered in his seat, unable to hold the weight of _both_ glares. "Ahaha," Misaki tried to save his friend, "Hibari-san and Tsuna-kun should be leaving soon right? I'll prepare bento for both of you!" He flapped his arms around, as if trying to fan the other two.

"I'll see you at school, Tsuna-kun!" Misaki and Tsuna said their farewells, while Hibari and Usagi-san looked at each other with the look that said "Hello, fellow badass. I acknowledge your presence and value your advice". Once the other two had left, Misaki bashed his partner on the head with a, "What did you tell now?" The author simply closed his eyes, a faint smile creeping up on him and replied, "Merely explaining the finer arts."

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san, I'm home! Hibari-san is with me too."<p>

"Konichiwa, Tsu-kun. I'm going to go out with Otou-san today," she twirled happily, "the kids are with Bianchi at Gokudera-kun's place and I guess you'll need to call for dinner tonight."

"No worries, Misaki-senpai prepared us some bento," Tsuna held up the wrapped boxes.

"Oh that's lovely! I really must get going, Tsu-kun, you're dad will be expecting me!" She left in a hurry, sliding past Hibari and out the door with a smile plastered on her face.

"I guess we're alone tonight," Tsuna headed up to his room as Hibari silently followed.

"Herbivore. . ."

"Yes, Hibari-san?" Tsuna turned, "Oof! Hi-Hibari-san!" The skylark pushed down Tsuna onto the bed like that other herbivore had told him to, then started to strip the both of them of their clothes. The prefect ran his tongue along the neck, slowly moving downwards with light kisses, making the other shiver slightly. Seeing this, Hibari smirked, but then his face fell. "Herbivore...you're ok with this, right? I'm not forcing you or anything...?"

"Eh? No, but what's this about, Hibari-san?"

"...Nothing." Hibari ghosted his lips on the other's exposed chest. He continued to kiss his way downwards until he feasted his eyes upon Tsuna's trembling length. "So hard, herbivore." Tsuna blushed, "D-Don't look, Hi-Hibari-san. Ahhhhhhhh. Hibari-san!" The skylark had started to take everything in on the first try.

The rest of the night continued with many moans, the shuffling of cloth, yells, and some soaking sheets. When Nana Sawada returned within the first lights of dawn, quite ruffled herself with messy makeup, tangled hair, and wrinkled clothes, she failed to notice the sound of two boys beyond a slightly open door. She simply crashed onto her bed and fell immediately asleep. Meanwhile, Hibari stood up, not caring about his obvious nudity. The skylark stretched, pulled on his clothing, and he was gone. Tsuna, on the other hand, turned over, his blanket barely hiding his very limp member. Bruises, bite marks, puffy lips, sheets that looked like he'd peed, and a dribble of white stuff down his chin were the only reminders of Hibari's visit. Outside, a bird sang the Namimori Middle School Anthem.

* * *

><p>AN: Kyoumen here. I hope all the things in our crummy human lives are going well? I must have disappointed a few/many of you with the lack of lemon (oh how we all crave for that) and my borish ending (creativity was walled by that dumb writer's block). I felt (and maybe Fumei as well) that this would be more. . . normal? lighthearted? Probably not, but I tried to get a feel of yaoi without a hardcore M rating. Bad? Good? Please review and look for Mist and Cloud updates, for I can personally say it will be long, but filled with that sweet (or sour) lemon we all know and love.


End file.
